


hungry

by jasthelion



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Familiars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: kibum knows minho more than minho knows himself. and minho almost throws a hissy fit.





	hungry

”no, you already had food.”

kibum sighs as minho meows again, paws at the can of cat food and he does the best he can to avoid the familiar sitting on the counter. how someone so tall and lanky could end up being such a massive, fluffy cat he doesn’t know. he figures it matches minho’s heart, his big soft heart.

”yah, minho shut up!” the meowls drew his attention back to reality and he snatches the can away from the counter to shove into a cabinet again. he isn’t even sure how it got to the counter in the first way, it must have been minho’s magic. if cats could sigh, minho would — kibum is so sure he would, especially with the look he is given right.

”when you’re a cat, you’re never full! then you eat so much food and when you turn back to human, you whine about how much your stomach hurts. i know you, minho!” kibum snaps, gently if anything. he knows he has the ability to hurt minho with how quickly he yells at him but this time, he was really getting tired of minho’s desire for food.

”out of my kitchen, you freeloader!” and at that, minho jumps off the counter and struts away to the living room, where he comfortably settles on top of a shelf instead. kibum is sure minho doesn’t miss his glare. that’s the shelf with all his valuable books, spell books, potion books and just literature book. kibum is also aware of that a pissy minho won’t hesitate to push down a few books or two out of petty revenge.

when kibum points at him, glares at him and then says ”don’t you dare,” he is only given a hiss in return and minho curls up to cover his face with his tail. 

hours later into the night, when minho shifts back to his human form, kibum turns his back to him as he crawls into bed. however, his aversion for cuddles only lasts that long because minho wraps his arms around his waist. he also feels his lips against the back of the throat and kibum is sure minho just does this to coax him out of the shell he grumps himself into; and much to his dismay it works. minho’s nose buries into his shoulders and he purrs, comfortable and content now.

with a soft sigh slipping from, kibum turns around in minho’s arms and he runs his fingers through the black mess on his head, dragging out more gentle purrs from the familiar in his bed. it’s not long after that minho shifts to move closer, his mouth pressing softly over kibum’s to place kisses to his wizard’s lips. he’s so weak for minho, it only takes a few seconds for him to fall into the trap minho set up. to wrap his arms around minho, to fall into the space where all he thinks about is for how long they can kiss. in these moments, all he can think about too, is how fantastic he is to have minho in his life, that the familiar chose him.

”i sleep the best when you’re next to me, you know?” kibum whispers as minho’s mouth trails along his neck, his own hands running along his strong bare arms to feel them up, like he does every time minho is in his bed. he can’t help the shiver that runs through his body as the deep chuckle comes out so closely to his ear.

”it’s my magic,” minho says in a soft whisper.

kibum can only agree, it’s only next to minho he wakes up well rested.

  



End file.
